Panelle the Platypus
Panelle the Platypus is the pet of Marine (coming soon) andis a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. There she is called agent p3 or agent pf. Early Life When Panelle hatched it was dark and she was all alone. She was scared and couldn't see or here a single thing. She stayed up all night and in the morning she realized where she was. Adoption Center In the morning she realized where she was. She realized she was at the adoption center. she also got tooken out of her cage and got to run around the adoption center with some other animals until the store opened. When she got put back in her cage, she saw a family of five walk in through the door. A dog in the cage above her started looking at a little red head while the cat beside her looked at a little boy with green hair. A little girl that looked to be around the age of 11 tried looking at some fish that swam away from her. Panelle started to get tiredand everything went black to her. Family The next day Panelle woke up to beingstared at by a girl with black hair and the same red head she saw yesterday. Suddenly someone out of sight yelled "Marine your mother is here to pick you up!" and the little girl picked Panelle up and started walking towards her mother. "Maybe her names Marine.." thought Panelle. While the girl was walking, she heard the red head say :Hey, wheres perry?" Panelle then saw a teal furred platypus walk behind the house and put on a fedora hat. When Marine went inside she put Panelle down and went to her mother and said " Mommy wheres Daddy?" with the reply of "I'm afraid daddy is gone and you won't see him in a long time Marrie. Why don't you put Panelle outside and you can help me make dinner". "OK" replied marine and soon enough Panelle thought " Whos Panelle?" and sonn enough she new the answer. The O.W.C.A? When Panelle was put outside, she saw a squirrel put on a fedora hat like the one Perry put on and started talking to her. "Hey Panelle, i'm agent s. I'm going to be taking you to the O.W.C.A everyday at this time so you can get trained. push that putton on the tree and we can get started. Panelle pressed a button that blended into the tree and found a secret elevator and figured "agent s" wanted her to step into it. When she did, agent s got in with her and it led to a room with her frined perry a chihuahua who she never saw before a man with black hair and a unibrow and a red head that looked to be a teenager. " Who is that Major Monobrow?" asked Panelle sarcastically. "Close Major MONOGRAM" replied the man. " D-D-Did he just talk to me in ??" asked panelle confused. " I Have a special translator in my ear.. come over hear and we can get you 3 trained." A.I.T All 3 of you are now officailly A.I.Ts. Before we get started we are going to teach you how to walk on 2 feet. such as me and the intern CARL. the first one we will teach will be the oldest. stand up if you are less thena year old. They all stood up. Good. We are ready to start walking. but before, sit down again. who is less then a month old? the chihuhua and Panelle stood up. "oh i'm pinky by the way! nice to meat you!" said the chihuahua in a frinedly voice. " Hi pinky. my name is Panelle.. i think" Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Platypus Category:Animals Category:OWCA Category:Agents Category:Pets Category:Owca